


Smile

by K_2304 (TheKezta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKezta/pseuds/K_2304
Summary: I felt like writing something small and this was the result. It's literally just words for the sake of it."When she smiles, he can't help but smile back."





	Smile

When she smiles, he can’t help but smile back.

He doesn’t know when it started. He isn’t sure how. Doesn’t know when his brain decided that wasn’t a decision he was consulted in anymore. It’s like he has this compulsion to validate her happiness or to be the one inspiring it. Any time he makes her laugh his stomach does these stupid flips and he finds himself proud. It’s like he wants her to be happy just because she deserves it. Or because when she is she glows in the most beautiful way.

When she smiles, her eyes seem brighter.

Like when it’s a proper smile. A smile that splits her face in two and leaves dimples on her cheeks. When the corners of her mouth are up to her ears and her teeth are exposed. A full blown grin. It makes her seem younger – fills her with a childlike giddiness that makes her every movement joyful and carefree. He watches her smile widen and the corners of her eyes crease up, and they just seem so much more beautiful. Like in that moment, when he looks into her eyes, he can see every single moment that’s ever made her grateful. 

When she smiles, she always seems to giggle.

Maybe it’s because he’s always telling her jokes, trying to get her to laugh. Maybe it’s because she’s shy – he doesn’t know. But it seems like anytime she’s smiling she’s snickering too. Sometimes it’s small, in the back of her throat as though she didn’t mean for it to come out and some part of her is trying to hide it away. But other times she throws her head back and cackles at the ceiling like she’s never been more entertained in her life and just. The sound of it. Of her pure happiness. He can’t help the pounding of his heart and cackling back.

When she smiles, sometimes he wants to kiss her.

He wasn’t sure when that happened either really. At some point it went from casual aesthetic appreciation to something… More? And it’s not in the way that he’s been told about, of being unable to control your passion or feeling overwhelmed with undying love. It’s not dramatic. It’s not heated. He just wants to hold her. Wants to be close to her. Wants to lean in close and press his lips to hers while they smile against each other’s mouths. But it’s not an all-consuming thing. It’s not like he can’t live without it and he doesn’t feel like he’ll explode or cry or anything as violent as that. It’s just. Warm. Her happiness is just contagious and if there’s any way he’d want to catch it then that’s how it’d be – her breathing her laughter into his lungs while it fills him and makes him feel lighter. Like he’s a birthday balloon being pumped full of helium, and instead of exploding he just floats higher and higher.

So when she smiles, he smiles back. 

He smiles back, and he hopes that that’s what she’s doing too.


End file.
